This is an application for a 5-year renewal of the T-32 Fellowship Program in Geriatric Mental Health at the University of California, San Diego (UCSD). As the population ages, the demand for leaders in geriatric mental health research will continue to increase. Over the last 10 years, our T-32 program has recruited a total of 50 trainees including 8 predoctoral and 9 medical students, and 33 postdoctoral Fellows. 16 of these 50 Fellows are still in training. 28 of the remaining 34 trainees (82%), who are no longer in the T-32 program, are still continuing full-time academic activities. Most trainees have published multiple peer-reviewed manuscripts. 56% of all the trainees have been women and 30% have come from ethnic minority groups. The T-32 program is a part of a larger research training program within the Division of Geriatric Psychiatry at UCSD. The T-32 Program is affiliated with an NIMH-funded Advanced Center for Interventions and Services Research, which has a distinct Bioethics Unit that provides education and consultation for research in ethical issues. Our trainees have obtained 7 NIMH Career Development (K) Awards, 8 NARSAD Young Investigator Awards, 6 NIMH Postdoctoral Minority or Disability Supplements, 4 NIMH Minority Predoctoral Awards, and several other peer-reviewed competitive grants. This renewal application proposes to support eight postdoctoral and three predoctoral Fellowship positions. One additional predoctoral Fellowship slot will be divided to support four medical students in a summer training program annually. It is the goal of our Research Fellowship program to produce a cadre of young academicians who will perform research related to geriatric mental health and who will, in turn, train future leaders in geriatric mental health.